Alice's Doll
by ouatandmore
Summary: Bella & Alice's friendship! A little insight on how Alice uses Bella as her new "doll" and practices one of her many favorite hobbies- fashion!


**A/N:**

Not your typical Twilight story! I wanted to make a story about Alice's love for fashion and her friendship with Bella. I've always admired Alice and how unique she is. She's definitely one of my favorite characters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. All goes to the only and only Stephenie Meyer.

"I'm so excited!" Alice squealed as she tugged my arm towards the very large walk-in closet that Alice had included in the little cottage she gave to Edward and I. I groaned as my mouth twisted into a grimace.

Edward, on the other hand, was enjoying himself. He had given up on trying to stop Alice from her girlish hobbies, which is why he agreed on letting Alice dress me up today. But he _had_ made a comment on how Alice's "dress-ups" on me had an incredible result. I doubted it.

So now I had become Alice's favorite doll. I waited on the couch as she pushed Edward out of the room and saying that the final piece was a surprise.

She quickly went to work. "Oh, so much to choose!" Alice exclaimed dramatically. I watched as she pranced around the room, murmuring ideas to herself on how to dress her new model.

Several minutes later, she pushed me quickly in front of the vanity, claiming that if we wasted another minute then her ideas wouldn't be "fresh".

Gathering all the products and supplies she needed, she started. "Ugh… this is so girly Alice!" I complained. I wasn't like _that_ type of girl.

Alice ignored me, of course. I stared off into space as she kept babbling to herself, with her excitement bubbling up.

"Bella! Bella!" A voice shouted. I came back to my senses to find Alice shaking my arm. Huh, I must've stared off into space a little too long.

"What?" I asked warily.

"Come on! It's time for the dress." She said eagerly. I let her drag me into the bathroom, knowing that it was almost over,

The minutes we got there, she shoved my new outfit in front of my face. It took me a minute to focus on the dress, as I pushed it a couple feet from my face so that I could get the full view.

"It's a casual blue day dress. It stops by the knees, but the back part is a bit longer because it flows out." Alice explained with every bit of fashion knowledge she had in mind. As much as I despised being a doll, I'm glad that Alice got to experience activities of a human, as she didn't get to experience them before.

She continued, "I gave her hair light curls to top it off with this!" Her pale white hand picked up mines as she handed me a simple blue headband. It has the same shade of blue as my dress.

"Oh! Your shoes! Alice said while she picked up the pair. The shoes were boots that went up to my ankles. It was leather with a modern shade of brown. This, I liked. It was simple.

"And to top off the whole outfit… a silver diamond necklace. Clearly made in the old times, so this is the only one left! I saved it long ago, it's beautiful!" She squealed. Now she was _really_ excited.

The fashion-obsessed vampire was admiring the necklace. "Alice!" I scolded her, "Don't give me that! I'm basically prone to every accident, and I bet that I _will_ break that necklace."

Alice frowned. "Calm down." She said. "Don't worry, I'll take it back at the end of the day. Nothing will happen to it, I promise." She added with a wink.

Oh. So she's seen that I wouldn't ruin it, then with her future sight. It calmed me down a little. I didn't try to protest anymore, she would find any excuse and force it on me anyway.

Taking the hint that I wouldn't complain anymore, she went behind me and fastened on the necklace. Before I had the chance to compliment the necklace, Alice sped out of the door. I heard a slam, followed by a click.

"You are not getting out of there until you put on the outfit!" She shouted at me outside of the door. "And _don't_ mess up your makeup!" I rolled my eyes and sighed. Such an aggressive person when it comes to clothes.

I started to put it on quickly, wanting to get out of here. They all fit perfectly. How did she know my size?

"Edward, get out of here!" Alice shouted, interrupting my train of thought.

"She's not even here!" I heard Edward reply.

"I don't care. You're ruining the surprise!" She complained.

"But you guys are taking fore-" Edward started saying but came to a halt. I waited for him to finish his sentence but it was just followed by silence. Alice must've gave him a look that spooked him away. I laughed to myself.

Alice must've heard the laugh because she hollered, "What are you laughing about, Bella? Hurry up, I'm losing my patience!" Jeez.

"Well Alice, I would've come out a few minutes ago if I wasn't locked in!" I shouted back. She laughed in reply. I was confused. Was she angry or amused?

I heard the click again, this time with the door unlocked. Alice screamed when she saw me. My eyes widened in surprise at the same time that Edward ran into the room wondering what's going on.

"What?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"You! The dress! Everything is so beautiful!" Alice squealed. Oh. She was just being dramatic. Behind her I saw Edward rolling his eyes.

"For goodness sake Alice, I thought it was an emergency!" Edward sighed. Then he raked his eyes across me, "Although, you did do a very good job." I blushed.

I could tell that this was going to happen more often.

 **I hope you enjoyed this story! Please send in a review! At 5-10 reviews, I will be posting another Twilight story :)**


End file.
